A side curtain airbag for a vehicle is transversely installed at an interior upper end of the vehicle to be deployed upon vehicle impact. The side curtain airbag displays effect upon a rollover event as well as vehicle lateral impact, so that high safety is provided to an occupant.
When an inflator is operated according to an impact signal, gas generated from the inflator is introduced into the curtain airbag to inflate the curtain airbag, and the inflating curtain air bag is deployed in the interior of the vehicle to protect the occupant from the vehicle impact.
In general, the inflator is disposed at an upper rear portion or upper central portion of the curtain airbag such that the gas generated from the inflator is introduced into inflatable chambers of the curtain airbag, thereby inflating the inflatable chambers.
Upon vehicle lateral impact or rollover event, there is a problem that the occupant is ejected toward a front side of the vehicle, and a head of the occupant slides along an instrument panel.                Patent Document: U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,334        